The Middle Ground
by Melody Starr31
Summary: Rey and Ben leave everything to come together and work on bringing order and Balance to the Force.However there are many people and challenges they must face, including themselves and the relationship they have.Old connections resurface and sacrifices must be made. Can they save the ones they love, themselves, and the entire galaxy? Or will they fail and and darkness take over?
1. Drowning

AN: Ok friends. It's been awhile since I've written anything. BUT I have this idea for Reylo and some possible ideas for what could happen in Episode IX. Let me know in the comments what you think of the first chapter and any theories you have for Episode IX. Enjoy!

* * *

She still couldn't get over how beautiful the galaxy was. The stars twinkled in the light sky and she could see the planets two moons off in the distance. She was amazed by how much was out in the universe that she didn't know about.

It was truly breathtaking.

Despite how beautiful it was she still struggled with finding it truly peaceful. It reminded her of who she was. Small, lonely, cold.

Not cold. More like freezing, she thought as a shiver ripped through her body.

Sniffling, she lifted an icy hand to her face to rid of the hot tears that streaked her pale cheeks

It had been almost a month since Crait; a very uneventful month. The Resistance had located a second abandoned base and decided to take shelter there until further travel was possible. At first they were in a rush, seeing as the First Order could strike at any Moment. However, the First Order never attacked and the Resistance started to relax. Instead their focus shifted to the wounded and scavenging what they could. Food was quickly found and people were given quarters to rest.

Meetings were also help two to three times a week to discuss the Resistant's next course of action. Rey tried to avoid these meetings though. The bond between her and Kylo Ren would sometimes kick in during the meetings and she didn't want to expose any of their plans to him.

Besides that she didn't do much around the base. If it was possible she would spend her time exploring the planet. This gave her time to think and breathe. Everyone was constantly asking of she was fine and to be honest it got very repetitive and annoying. She just wanted to be alone.

However she was never alone. She could still feel him. He was a empty cavity in her chest that she couldn't fill. She wanted to be alone for once in get life. Wanted to stop feeling his pain and anger. His bitterness towards her. She didn't want him to know her pain either. Her sorrow and loneliness. How his words clung like ice to her bones.

You are nothing…

And right in this moment, she believed him.

But not to me…

That part she wanted to believe. Wanted to know someone truly cared for her. She wanted to see food in him. But she couldn't. She wanted Ben but only saw Kylo.

A sob escaped her body as the bond between her and Kylo connected them. This drove her absolutely mad. Neither of them wanted this. This stupid bond. But the Force insisted and it only kept getting stronger.

Rey…

Kylo poked at her brain, trying to talk to her through their thoughts. She was to weak to turn him away. She couldn't fight him or the bond.

Rey. Please. You are something to me. I don't know what though. Please Rey. Join me… I need you..

Rey turned away from her window, screeching at him to leave her alone. She knew that now matter how hard she tried he wouldn't just disappear. Her emotional and mental state was too weak. He could feel everything she was feeling while he blocked her out from his emotions.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAAAAAAAY!" She charged at him full speed until her fists collided with her quarters door. Exhausted she continued to sob and leaned her forehead against the cooks metal door.

"Oh, I'm Sorry." Came a soft male voice through her door. "Should I leave? I can tell the general you're unable to make it to the meeting. Although she would really like it if you were there."

Wiping the tears from her face once more, Rey opened her door and came face to face with the head pilot of the Resistance.

"No. Let's go now. I'm sorry. I was just having a flashback. I'm ok." She smiled weekly at him and grabbed one of his hands.

Using his other hand he cradled her face and smiled back.

"Well then. I think some drinks will suit us just nicely after this meeting. I know I can definitely use one."

 **X*X*X**

Kylo Ren stood in the doorway of his own quarters sticky and chest heaving. She had her back to him and she was shaking. Obviously crying and hurting. He only knew because tears started to fill his eyes as well and his chest ached.

He tried talking to her again. He always did. Tried getting her to break and say something. Every time though she would ignore him or shut him out if she could. The whole last month had been like this and it was killing him.

Third time though she did respond. Not the way he wanted but she set least looked at and yelled at him. It was something right?

Their connection broke and he let out a groan. Why couldn't he just suck it up and tell her what he wanted. He was disgusted with himself for being so weak.

But it didn't bother him as much as the stupid pilot now holding her hand. It pissed him off in fact. He could feel it. The warm sweatyness of the pilots hand; could Even smell the alcohol on his breath as he stood close to Rey.

Fucking Bastard.

He hated the pilot. Why? Minus the fact he was one of the now higher ups in the Resistance, he had no idea.

Scowling, Kylo shook the feeling of the pilot from his hand and tried to focus on closing out the connection. Once the connection finally dissolved he want back to his vigorous workout.

His arms burned and his legs were a bit wobbly but he refused to stop. He zoned in of the black punching back in front of him; ignoring his bloody and bruised knuckles. Everything was building up inside of him and he needed to get it out. All his anger, frustration, confusion, uncertainty, and rejection.

How could she just walk away? Did I not offer her enough? She is destined to join Me at my side. It's in her veins. It's fate. We could rule together. Is that not something she would want. She came from nothing and I'm offering her everything. Her parents abandoned her and I'm offering her a place at my side. Together. But. She. Won't. Fucking. Take. It.

Pain shot through his wrist and forearm and he let out a low growl. Focusing back to what he was doing, Kylo looked at the new dent in his quarter walls where his fist had collided. Growling again he punched the bag one last time and grabbed his towel from his bed. Drying off his bare chest and neck he proceeded to the bathroom.

Looking into his mirror he saw his reflection looking back at him through the shattered glass. Lifting a hand to his right eye he could feel the soft scarred tissue. It wasn't too terrible looking anymore. It had fully closed up now but was still a slight raw pink color.

Grunting, her turned away from the mirror and and started the water in his shower. As steam filled the bathroom he ignored his pants and climbed in. He needed to feel the heat if the shower.

The water burned like free against his skin and made his hands sting. The pulse of the water felt good against his tender and swollen muscles. Tilting his head back he let the water wash over his face as he ran his hands through his knotted black curls.

The water started to grow cold and icy around him. He tried reaching for the knob but couldn't find it. It wasn't until his lungs started to fill with water that he realized he was not longer in his shower. Everything around him grew dark and he couldn't find solid ground beneath him.

His lungs were starting to burn now. Like real actual fire; not the comforting warmth of his shower. The pressure in his head was growing unbearable. His ears needed to pop but felt as if they were ready to explode in his skull.

Opening his eyes he looked around until he could see daylight, then started swimming up towards it. Once he broke the surface of the water he rolled to his back and started to float. He could see spots and his muscles were seizing and shaking. Then it dawned on him what was really happening.

Treading water he looked around for Rey frantically. When he couldn't see her anywhere below he took a minute to meditate on their connection. It was weak but he could hear her.

Help…

Sucking in as much air as he could, he started to swim down. The connection got stronger and he could hear her better. There, almost at the bottom of the lake was Rey, gently floating. Blowing out the last of his air he pushed himself down with one last push of his arms. When he could reach her he tucked his feet in the crook of her armpits and pulled her up so he could wrap his legs around her torso and then into his arms. He kicked as hard as he could towards the surface of the water again.

Breaking water for a second time now he lifted and cradled her head above the water and quickly started swimming towards the shore. He picked her up there before they hit gravel and moved her onto the grass.

Their connection was still there but it was growing weaker. Her surroundings started to disappear from around him but he could still see her. He checked for a pulse and found a faint heartbeat. Her chest though wasn't rising and falling to show she was breathing.

Wiping the water from his face he tilted her head back gently announced her nose closed. Sucking in a deep breathe he leaned down and was just centimeters from her mouth when she vanished.

The hot water of his shower sent his body screaming in agony and pain and he kneeled on the floor.

He sat still for a moment and tried to find a connection. He couldn't hear anything besides the shower water hitting his back and the tub. There was nothing. No feelings or thoughts. He couldn't feel her heartbeat or thoughts. He couldn't feel Rey at all.

For the first time in over a month he was alone.

Letting out a long scream his already beaten hands collided with the shower wall. Water drown the hair that clung to his face as he continued to punch the wall.

Lower lip quivering Kylo Ren buried his face in his shaking hands.


	2. Come With Me Now

Rey woke up coughing and gasping for air; causing her to nearly fall out of her bed. Her chest ached and she was queasy. After a minute of a violently coughing and nearly throwing up she started to sink back into her bed and focus on regaining her breathe. Just when she got comfortable someone stirred in the chair next to the bed and startling her . Looking over she could see Finn curled into a ball cuddling a blanket.

"Finn." Her voice was rough and coarse and her throat hurt.

He stirred again.

"Finn", she called again.

Finn woke with a startle and looked at Rey. "Oh Rey! How are you feeling?"

She took a deep breathe in, wincing at the ache in her chest.

"I feel terrible. What happened."

"I'm actually not fully sure. You'll have to ask Poe. He's the one that found you. All I know is that you drowned and swallowed a lot of water."

Rey nodded her head and said nothing in response. She instead rolled back over in her bed and fell back asleep; trying to figure out what she could last remember.

 _She was walking on the rock walls along a small lake, listening to the gravel crunch under her feet. She was overwhelmed and possibly, just maybe, a little homesick. The last few months had been a lot for her to handle. She had gone from being so alone and unwanted to being surrounded by people every waking hour of the day. If she was being honest with herself she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Someone was always staring at her or trying to weasel information out of her on what it was like to train with Luke Skywalker - if it could be called that._

Oh _, and then there was Kylo. Another person watching her and trying to get information. He was somehow different though. At least this last month. Whenever the bond tried to connect them they tried to ignore it; falling into step as they danced around each other acting as if the other person wasn't there. She didn't mind it. She didn't want the stupid connection and it usually happened at the most inconvenient times. Like meetings, meals, or even when she was sleeping or trying to get ready for bed._

 _'Stupid force,' she thought; swooping down and picking up a rock._ _She looked at the rock in her palm. It was floating gently above her hand, getting higher the more she looked at it._

 _Grunting, she closed her fist and let the rock fall to the ground. Hot tears streaked her face and she once again picked up the ridiculous rock._

 _Yelling_ _, she threw the rock into the water below losing her balance and footing on the slides edge. She tried to stop herself from tumbling but couldn't find anything to grab onto. Cold water engulfed her body and she started to sink._

Bolting up in bed Rey, once again, tried to regain her breathe. She was shaking and covered in a cold sweat. Her room was dark now but she could hear breathing coming from the chair next to her. Finn must have turned off the light and fallen asleep as well.

Reaching out a shaky hand Rey focused on the Force to turn on the light. She couldn't handle being in the dark now but was afraid her wobbly legs would give out from under her if she stood.

Once the light was on she looked at the chair to see if Finn would wake.

She wasn't met with Finn however, but instead a sleeping Kylo.

Rey's heart beated heavily in her chest and she tried to hold back a gasp. She was use to seeing him randomly appear in her room. Hell, she was use to waking up in his room startled and then disappearing a moment later.

Right now though, her adrenaline was already racing and she couldn't handle it. She stood, wobbly legs almost giving out, and punched Kylo on the shoulder.

He rose and glared at her. "What was that for? I was sleeping. Very uncomfortably might I add."

He adjusted his clothes now and Rey took notice as to what he was wearing. A grey long sleeve and soft grey pants.

"Well sorry your worshipfullness," Rey snapped back; voice hoarse. "But my cabin is no place for your beauty rest. I want you to leave. I'm sick and tired of us wandering around each other acting as if the other person isn't there. I just want you gone. I want this stupid connection to end."

Rey coughed and sat back down on her bed; arms crossed over her still aching chest.

"And you don't think I do Rey?" His voice was sharp and deep. "I want nothing more than this bond between us to end. Maybe I should have let you drown."

Rey snapped up to look at him in disbelief. The next few words that slipped past her lips were weak and strained. "You saved me?"

Rocking on the back of his heels he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a soft sigh. "Yes."

"Why?"

He didn't speak.

"Why Kylo? You could have let me die." She stood in front of him now, body tense and full of frustration. "Wouldn't your life be so much easier without me. Isn't that want. Me dead. So you can take over the galaxy." Her eyes started to fill at the corners; threatening to spill over.

"No." He turned away from her. "You didn't kill me in the throne room. You could have killed me then. Why didn't you?"

"Because I was foolish." She spat out. "Because I had hope. Hope that in there somewhere deep down, was Ben Solo. But I was wrong." She turned her back to him now.

Kylo took a deep breathe.

"You weren't wrong Rey. You decided for me. You didn't let me explain."

He turned and extended a hand towards her; letting it hover above her shoulder. He could feel the warmth radiating of her skin. He pulled his hand back though and let out another sigh before again speaking at almost a whisper.

"I didn't want you to join me on the dark side Rey. I wanted you to come with me and start something new. Forget about the past. Forget about good and light. Just be with me Rey."

His voice trailed off as he tried to gather his thoughts. He didn't know how to tell her what he knew. The things Luke and his mother would discuss when he was little, or the things he had read and seen. There weren't works to explain. She would have to show her.

Kylo took a deep breath in; his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Rey." He hissed through his teeth. "There are things you need to learn. I could teach you. Just come with me. Please."

Rey whirled around, body shaking now with rage. Pointing a finger at Kylo she started to walk towards him; backing him into the chair he sat before.

"No. I'm done with this. All of this. You, the Resistance, the First Order. Even the blasted Force! I never asked for this!"

Rey was now yelling. At Kylo or just at the universe in general, Kylo couldn't tell.

"Yes, Jakku sucked and I was alone, but I could be by myself. I had my own space. I had privacy. I could do whatever I pleased." Tears started to fill her eyes again.

Fire.

Kylo could see fire in her eyes. It scared him. He tried to talk her down, repeating her name over and over with hands I'm surrender.

She swung her fist at him. Yelling at him to leave over and over again she closed her eyes.

Then he was gone. She didn't hear him or feel him anymore. Her heart hammered in her throat and tears streaked her face and ran off her chin. Collapsing to her floor she heard her door open and Poe running towards her.

"Rey…" he shooshed her and rocked her side to side.

"Was someone her Rey?"

"No," she lied. "Just a dream.".


	3. Human

General Hux stood on the bridge of the of the _Supremacy,_ body in parade rest as he scanned the crew with a watchful eye. He was starting to get frustrated with the new Supreme Leader.

Even thinking about Kylo Ren as the new Supreme Leader made his upper lip curl into a snarl. How could someone so _childish_ and _immature_ be in charge of an entire regime? Ren had no clue as to what he was doing. Hell, he hasn't even been around the last week after having a little "outburst".

Ren's "outburst," as Hux liked to put it, wasn't much different than his others. He came bursting in, cloak trailing behind him, lightsaber in one hand, and the other hand outstretched. Hux was instantly lifted off the ground and struggling to breathe when Ren demanded where _she_ was. It wasn't ever the resistance with Ren, but about the blasted scavenger girl. He told Ren they had no lead and for all they knew she could be dead.

Only stating the obvious pissed Ren off even more and earned Hux yet another body slam against the wall. Two concussions later, a broken rib, and some bruising later, and here he stood. At least he wasn't as pathetic as Ren. Crying and whining over a lousy girl. Hux was pretty sure he saw tears in Ren's eyes when he stormed out of the room yelling that he knew for fact she wasn't dead.

How would Ren know if the girl was dead or not?

Something was going on with Ren and that girl. He had no evidence but deep down he knew they were the ones to kill snoke. Together. Not just the girl.

Huffing air out of his sore chest, Hux walked around the bridge and continued to do his scan. He'd figure something out to prove that Ren was the killer and a way for him to become the next leader.

* * *

She didn't sleep much that week. Whenever she did sleep she dreamt she was drowning and that Kylo would save her. Whether it was a shared dream with him or not she couldn't tell. If it was just a dream why would he keep saving her? A dream couldn't hurt her, could it?

Rey shook her head and pushed the food around on her plate. She was in the dining hall with Poe, Finn, and Rose who were all deep in conversation. Something about upgrading the few small ships they had.

Stifling a small yawn Rey put her fork down and closed her eyes.

"You doin ok Rey?" Rose asked.

"Just tired. Still haven't been able to sleep."

"I could come back and stay in the chair again," Finn suggested.

Rubbing her face Rey let out another yawn. "No. It's ok. I just gotta get past these bad dreams. I can't let them get to me." She stood and picked up her tray. "I think I'm gonna turn in early tonight. Goodnight guys."

"Oh hey! I'll come with you! Let me at least walk you." Poe chugged the rest of his drink and stood; stumbling a bit.

Rey smiled weakly at him. "Thanks."

"It's no problem. I enjoy hanging out with you." He rubbed the back of his neck and hiccuped.

"I know."

Poe wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

The walked to her room in complete silence. When they arrived Rey peeled herself away from Poe's side.

"Well. Thanks for walking me. Goodnight Poe."

She grabbed the handle to her door but was stopped by Poe.

"Listen. If you need someone to stay, to keep the dreams away… I could stay you know." Poe blushed and scooted towards her.

Rey would love for someone to sit and stay with her but what if Kylo came back? How would she explain that? And Kylo really doesn't seem to be a big fan of Poe. Why? She had no clue. Finn, he was fine with though.

"No. I think im ok. The dreams are getting better. Thank you though."

Poe, again, scooted towards Rey. He was close enough she could smell his breath. He had been drinking again. She was starting to get concerned for him.

"Rey, Sweetheart. You don't have to be scared." He reached a hand out to gently brush her cheek. "I'll just stay a bit to make sure you're ok."

Rey tried to step back from Poe. He was making her uncomfortable. Now she could understand why Kylo was hated Poe. He was a mess and liked her and Kylo was just concerned for her.

Poe's grip on Rey tightened and he pulled her into his chest, dropping his head to whisper into her ear.

"Rey. Stop playing games. I want you. There's not much else to do on this blasted planet and were eventually gonna end up together. I know you like me. Hanging out with me more than Finn. Asking me to teach you how to pilot better. You just can't handle being away from me."

Rey shuddered at the feel of his whisper on her ear. Her breathing quickened and her mouth was dry; making it difficult for her to speak.

"Poe, stop. I don't like you like that. Please stop." She tried to push away again.

"Stop playing hard to get Rey." Poe reached over and started to open her door.

Tears started to fill her eyes. "Stop! I don't want this! I've told you no! You're drunk Poe! Stop!" She squirmed, trying to escape his grip.

"Stop fooling around Rey." His words were harsh and his fingers started to bite into her back.

Then she felt it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and a shiver ripped through her body.

Poe collided with the floor and was cradelling his jaw.

"What the-" He started to shout when a black leathered hand collided with his face again.

Kylo stood above Poe, his fists colliding with Poe's face over and over again.

"Don't you touch her!" He yelled. "Keep your filthy, greasy hands off of her!"

Rey's mind was racing. She couldn't believe what was happening. He was here, punching Poe. Making and connecting _physical_ contact with Poe through the force.

Tears were falling down her face and she could barely breathe. "Stop! Stop it! Get off of him! Please! Stop! Ben! Stop!"

Realizing what she had said;her hands flew to her mouth. She was sobbing now.

He had stopped though. He rose and strode towards her quickly, Looking down at her, he took a glove off and gently cradled her face in his hand.

"Rey…"

She saw tears in his eyes.

"Rey. Did her hurt you? Did he touch you? Please Rey. Tell me."

She could feel his rage and anger starting to boil in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head; letting out ragged sobs.

Then she heard footsteps running down the hall. Everything was starting to spin.

"Go! Leave! Now!" She pushed Ben back and turned to see who was coming.

Seconds later she saw Finn and Rose round the corner.

"Rey! What happened!" Finn stopped and pulled her into a hug. She couldn't speak though. Her body just shook with each sob.

Rose helped Poe stand.

" _HE_ was here. Kylo Ren. He punched me!" Poe shouted.

Rose blinked at him in disbelief. "Kylo Ren? As in the new Supreme Leader of the First Order? Poe. You need to lay off the drinking. You're seeing things."

"No! He was here!" Poe shoved Rose back. "I swear! Look! My Face is swollen!" Then it dawned on him. He snapped towards Rey and pulled her by the shoulder away from Finn. "This is all because of you! There's something you're not sharing!"

"Hey! Poe, buddy. I don't know what happened but your hands do not belong on Rey or Rose like that!' Finn was furious.

"Don't buddy me!" Poe Shoved Finn but was quickly met with Finn's fist, then the floor.

This time however, he wasn't getting back up.

Finn got the attention of some wandering crew members and told them to take Poe to the medical bay and get General Organa immediately. He'd meet her there after getting Rey's story.

When she was calm enough, Rose asked to speak to Rose in private. She wasn't comfortable telling Finn what had happened. She told Rose about how Poe was intoxicated and wouldn't let her be and was pressuring her into something she didn't want. When it came to Kylo though she obviously left that out, instead saying she used the force to push him off of her and then started punching her.

Rose gave Rey a hug, telling her it was gonna be alright, and that - considering Poe's face was badly bruised already- she had a pretty nice arm. She then tucked her in, squeezed her hand and left.


End file.
